


Washed Up

by Ramencat5



Series: Stray Littles <3 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little Felix, Swimming, Vacation, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencat5/pseuds/Ramencat5
Summary: Stray Kids go to the beach for a day of fun, but Felix ends up slipping while still in the water.
Series: Stray Littles <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

> JiminWreckedSugaBias requested: "do you think you could write a chapter where they go on vacation and they go to the beach, and Felix starts to feel little while swimming and panics cuz he cant touch the ground and he starts drowning kinda? but seungmin was near him so he saves him before anything too bad happens and felix had only inhaled a little bit of water in his panic? and naturally cuddles happen after"
> 
> Fun fact: I don't know how to swim nor have I ever been in water apart from standing at the edge of a beach to let the waves touch my feet, or being on a ferry. Anywho, onwards to the oneshot!

* * *

The sand was warm beneath Felix's feet, gentle wind blowing strands of hair into his face. He stood still for a minute, listening to the calming sound of waves crashing onto the shore and the laughter of his members.

"Felix, come on in!" Chan called out from afar before diving into the water. The younger Aussie knew he was having the time of his life - Chan loved the beach and the ocean with every fiber of his being.

Hyunjin had Seungmin in his arms, playfully threatening to toss him off the beach into open water.

"Yeah, it's not too cold," Seungmin yelled.

Felix glanced at Minho beside him, basking in a ray of sunlight on a towel like a cat. The latter motioned for him to join the others, his eyes half-lidded in the bright light. "Go on. You don't need to stay here just 'cause I can't swim."

"Okay." Then Felix was running into the water, giggling as the cool waves submerged his feet.

Swimming was a refreshing way to start off their vacation. He spent a while near his friends, splashing them and swimming up to them. He found a nice area where the shore met open water, it was shallow enough for his feet to touch the floor but deep enough that he could float a few inches off the ground if he wanted to.

He alternated between standing and floating, practically jumping in place neck-deep in water. It was fun and bouncy.

Everything felt relaxed, as if time had slowed down. Changbin and Jeongin were lifting Minho off the sand in a plot to drop him in the ocean, someone, probably Jisung, was perched on Chan's shoulders ready for an incoming wave to crash into them, and the ithers were probably swimming. All of that felt distant to Felix. Fuzzy, even. He was content in his own little bubble, playing with childish glee filling him.

And then he lost his footing, toppling over into the rippling ocean.

It took him a second to snap his eyes open and kick his feet, breathing deeply once his head surfaced. He squinted through the wetness, realizing he had just swum farther from the shore than he thought. There was nothing under his feet, the thought bringing a scared whine to his lips.

Not the best time to be in headspace.

A poorly-timed wave passed over him when he took another breath, leaving him choking on saltwater.

He tried swimming back to safety but another wave crashed overhead. He swallowed some more water, this time dipping under for longer before floating up and coughing.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up. "Can someone help me take him back?"

"Minnie," Felix coughed harder, trying to expel the little water in his lungs.

"Shh, just keep coughing, don't try to talk." Seungmin floated on his back, hooking one arm around Felix and moving backwards using the other until Chan came over to help them to the shore.

After a short coughing fit Felix curled up on one of their towels. "Scawy."

The seven members surrounding him shared a look.

Minho petted him slowly. "You're okay now Lixie, you're safe."

Felix was pulled into Seungmin's lap, his head placed under Seungmin's chin. "Think I wanna stay hewe fow now," he mumbled, looking up with innocent eyes.

"Okay, we can do something fun together-"

"Nooo," Felix objected with a pout. "Hyungs can't have fun 'cause of me."

"Nonsense. I'm tired of swimming anyways," Changbin let out an exaggerated groan, "I'm fine on the beach. We can look for seashells together, or make sandcastles with Lee Know hyung."

Said person narrowed his eyes at the rapper, scowling as he rummaged through one of their bags. "Like I'd help you build a sandcastle when you dumped me in the ocean and laughed when I couldn't float."

It was then that Felix looked at Minho properly, his gaze trailing down from his damp hair to his soaked t-shirt and shorts. "Cat's gonna catch a cold."

He crawled over to Minho, helping him find some dry clothes to change into.

"Thank you lovebug."

Once they deemed it okay to leave Felix's side, most of the members went back to playing in the water, much to Felix's pleasure. Minho cuddled Felix as soon as they were both dressed in clean, dry clothes, making sure to stick his tongue out at Changbin and Jeongin when they passed by trying to collect seashells. The sight made Felix laugh, and he stuck his tongue out as well.

"This is nice." Minho stretched, a soft sigh escaping him as he lay down and snuggled Felix closer. The younger grinned. He closed his eyes and melted into Minho's side, drifting into a more peaceful state.

The older hummed something familiar, his voice blending into the calm flow of the waves.

Jisung joined their cuddle pile some time later, not bothering to change out of his swimming trunks. Surrounded by warmth and safety on a beautiful day like this was enough for Felix to be happy.

"Love you 'yungs."

It was a vacation day well spent.


End file.
